A device of this type is known, which enables the cover to adopt a position for sealing or closing the frame, or an open position in which the cover is upright so as to allow an operator to access the manhole.
This articulation device includes a male component connected to the cover and mounted with limited pivoting in a housing made in the frame.
The cover can be locked to the frame by a latch placed on the opposite side from the articulation.
However, this device presents a major drawback in that when in the upright position for opening the cover, it can be extracted from the frame by malicious persons.
In order to solve this problem, locking means of the lock type have been associated with the articulation in order to connect the cover to the frame permanently.
However, these means have a complex structure and increase the manufacturing costs of the articulation device.